


If You Go

by backtoblack101



Series: Some May Condemn These Vile Affections [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Angie Martinelli, F/F, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's afraid of what'll happen someday if Peggy doesn't return from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go

**Author's Note:**

> So all the stories in this series so far have been set within the first year or two of their relationship, though this takes a bit of a jump forward.

Angie Martinelli could run like was nobody’s business. In third grade she’d been awarded a week without homework for winning the cross country race her school had held, and to this day she still held that as the crowning achievement of all her years spent in the education system. Right now though Angie wasn’t running for fun. Right now her heels were clicking on the white linoleum of the hospital as she sprinted towards the room at the end of the corridor, knowing without needing to ask at reception it was the right room thanks to the burly looking guy standing watch outside it.

“Ma’am I’m sorry, I can’t allow you in there.” He pushed Angie back from the door when she tried to get through, his shoulder’s looking even broader now that Angie was squared up to him.

“Listen buddy that’s my-“ Angie tripped on her sentence but recovered quickly. “Best friend in there, y’gotta let me see her.”

“The policy is family only,” the man explained, his look remaining impartial.

If Anige hadn’t been on the brink of tears she would have laughed. Almost ten years together and still that was the one thing Angie could never be to Peggy; her family. She could be her best friend and her lover, the person she woke up next to and the person she fell asleep beside at night, the person kissing her goodbye every morning before work and the person greeting her every evening when she came home and yet as far as this man was concerned and as far as society was concerned the one thing Angie would never be is Peggy’s family.

She didn’t laugh or cry though; instead she just stood up taller and looked the man hard in the eye.

“Listen, something tells me you don’t know who I am so I’m gonna tell you so you know for next time. I’m Angela Martinelli.” She punctuated her name slowly and deliberately. “And I may not work for SHIELD, but all I gotta do is say the word an’ I can have Director Carter fire you before you even get a chance to pack up your desk.” For a second he looked like he was going to stand his ground, though Angie wasn’t done with her threat just yet. “Or, y’know, if that don’t tickle ya, I can have her put you on Howard Starks personal security detail for the rest of your career.”

She’d need to warn Peggy her agent’s hadn’t quite managed to master their poker faces just yet because the look of terror that crossed the man’s face, although brief, was enough for Angie to know she’d made her point. Not that she could blame him for being scared, it was common knowledge around SHIELD offices that being on Howard’s security detail meant at least one slap a week from one of his suitors, as well as semi-regular trips to the hospital courtesy of yet another miss-managed experiment.

“Just this once I guess,” he huffed, as if it was out of the kindness of his heart he was letting her in.

Angie didn’t wait for him to change his mind. Instead she rushed passed him and into the private hospital room, finding Peggy propped up by pillows, a file resting on her blanketed lap with a pen in one hand and a cast covering the other. Her face was black and blue along one side, with a vibrant red gash running the length of her cheek. It hadn’t needed stitches however, so it couldn’t have been that deep.

That didn’t stop Angie from being upset. “How dare you,” she cried, stomping across the room in long inelegant steps and halting in front of her partner’s bed with her hands resting on her hips. “How dare you go out into the field without back-up, how dare you not tell anyone when you changed locations, how-“ Her voice shuddered when angry tears started slipping down her cheeks.

“Ah,” Peggy lowered her pen and smiled gingerly. “Daniel filled you in on the mission then.”

“Yea but only because I forced him to,” Angie huffed. “ _And_ I had to threaten that guy at the door to get in here,” she added, barely even registering how fast her tears were falling now. “What if you’d-“ She paused and looked away, unable to stare at her partners bruised and broken face while she spoke. “Died…” she finished weakly.

“Angie…” Peggy reached out for her with her good hand though Angie pulled away like she’d been scalded.

“No, don’t use that tone with me,” she warned, her harsh tone hindered only by the crack behind each word as she forced it out around the lump in her throat. “Daniel was out there talkin’ to me ‘bout this case bein’ on a need to know basis an’ that guy at the door was tryin’ to tell me it’s family only an’-“ She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and looked back at Peggy with a seething glare. “I am your _wife_ , or as damn near close to your wife as I ever can be an’ yet if you’d died out there today I’d be hard pushed to get a seat at your funeral.”

Peggy reached for Angie’s hand again and this time Angie allowed herself to be pulled forward, allowed Peggy to move her files out of the way and pull Angie onto the bed next to her. “My job’s dangerous,” Peggy whispered finally, running a hand over Angie’s back.

“I know…” Angie huffed. “Just normally you get your guy before they get you.”

Peggy laughed at this, but when she spoke again her voice was sombre. “I can’t always promise I’m going to come home from a mission Angie, as much as I want to I don’t ever know that it’s a promise I’ll be able to keep.” She pulled Angie closer, allowing her partner to curl into her side. “But I am the director of SHIELD,” she added firmly. “And I can control your access to me… make sure that at least within this organisation you always have a place at my side.”

“What?” Angie looked up at her; brow knit together in confusion.

“I’ll send out an official order to all field agents and staff,” Peggy explained. “Let them know that they’re never to deny you access to me, in this type of situation and,” she paused and smiled sadly. “Let them know that in the case of my death you should be first person notified.”

“Peg, you can’t.” Angie reached out to cup the side of Peggy’s face, running her thumb across her cheek. “You’ve worked so hard to get people to respect you an’ you can’t go throwin’ it away by lettin’ ‘em know you’re queer.” It had never been easy for Angie to accept, though she’d always understood why Peggy had kept their lives so secret, especially after Howard had asked her to lead SHIELD and a plethora of agents unaccustomed to taking orders from a woman.

Peggy reached up to grab the hand resting against her face and brought it down to kiss her knuckles. “Angie, darling, I’ve spent ten years afraid of people finding out about us, but you’re right, you’re my wife, and if anyone working with me takes issue with that then I’ll have them running coffee orders for the rest of their sorry careers.”

“You musta got a real hard smack on the head English,” Angie teased. “Though I appreciate it all the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not I initially intended for this to be a cute story with some cuddling but then i started writing and thought 'naahhh'


End file.
